


工作间隙

by coffeewenc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: PWP，大段OMC/Theseus，注意避雷；





	工作间隙

"你抬高一点。”  
Newt简短地命令，喑哑的声音下是掩饰不住的情欲。Theseus捂住了脸，认命地向上拱了拱自己酸痛的腰部。一只原本扶在他腰部的手划过Theseus的脊梁，在他尾骨处打了几个转儿，最后停在了他被撑大洞口处那一圈薄薄的肌肉。  
“你这里还肿着，红得可怜，看起来快要裂开了。”他身后的Newt评价，“我只在霍克拉普的触手中心见过这种颜色，真的很漂亮——”Newt俯下身子，凑到Theseus的耳边，“看起来你在魔法部度过了一个很是愉快的一天。”

今天对于英国魔法部傲罗办公室的掌权人来说不是一个顺心的日子。新来的棕发傲罗菜鸟是个刺头，表面上对来自Theseus的指令唯命是从，行动的时候却我行我素，Theseus在收到手下对他三番五次的抱怨之后，决定将这位新傲罗约到私人办公室里谈一次话。谈话并不顺利。这位新人一到私底下就像是换了一个人，面对Theseus的时候趾高气昂。最终在一次争执过后，新人趁Theseus不备，抢走了他的魔杖，将他反压在了桌子上并脱下了他的裤子，然后拎起Theseus瘦削的脚踝插了进去。已经习惯了这个的Theseus的穴肉只紧绷了一瞬间就全然温顺地敞开，然而过于粗暴的动作还是让那部分肌肉充了血；新人喉咙里挤出一声颤抖地叹息。  
“看来传闻是真的，”他马上动了起来，没有留给Theseus适应的时间。  
Theseus咬着下唇，“……什，什么传言？”  
“你，喜欢男人的那些传言。”他开始蹂躏起Theseus丰满的臀肉，想方设法让那两团颤悠悠的肉丘分开一些，方便他继续动作；看见Theseus不吭声，他就凑上前含住了Theseus红水晶一样的耳垂，柔软的肉块在他牙齿中间厮磨。他压低了自己的声线。  
“所以说，是谁？”

“是谁？”  
Newt摸了摸Theseus的耳垂和印在上面的那一圈过分明显的牙印，一口狠狠咬了上去。  
“Newt你是狗吗！”Theseus吃痛地叫了一声，挣扎着向前爬了几步然后被Newt拽了回来，体内的那根凶器撞得Theseus眼前一黑，疼痛夹杂着快感像火星一样在眼前炸开。  
“嘘，嘘。”  
Newt轻柔地抚摸着Theseus的后颈，Theseus这才意识到刚刚那一下让他的声音里带上了哭腔；但Newt身下的动作毫不留情，他掐着Theseus的腰就好像一位船长掌控着他的舵。Theseus在没顶的快感中勉强保持着清醒，努力向拉回之前的话题，“N，Newt，你，你这几天现在英国停留一段时间，有什么事情……啊！”  
Newt狠狠撞了Theseus一下，手揉按着Theseus已经开始痉挛的大腿肌肉，不紧不慢地说。  
“要是我是你的部下，听到你这么给我训话，我也想干你。”

“我从第一天看见你发表新人欢迎演讲时就想这么干了。”  
新人将Theseus翻了过来，亲吻Theseus丰满的下唇，用舌尖舔着中间那条沟壑，“你这张嘴不应该来训人……它有更加合适的用处。”  
Theseus盯着新人颧骨上几点褐色的雀斑，没有避开他黏糊糊的亲吻。  
"Try me."他最后说，新人有些惊讶地看着他，然后笑了。  
“我原本已经做好了你会开除我的准备……现在看来我不用担心了，”他摇摇Theseus的肩膀，连同着下身也在那湿热之地横冲直撞地捣了几下，“你会开除我吗，长官？”他轻声问。  
Theseus张着嘴。因为快感失声了好几秒。  
“……我不会。”  
他听见自己这么说。


End file.
